Crystal Tears
by 16RedPoppet
Summary: After a break up with Helia when he cheats on her, Flora runs away. Full of heartbreak, she casts a spell that has her fighting for her life in a death match. Will she ever return to the Winx Club? Or will the friends she thought she once had rip her to pieces?
1. The Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I only activated my account today, so bear with me, as I don't quite know how to add chapters. Any comments on how to do that would be great. Until then, sit back, relax, and read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club (unfortunately)!**

Flora was woken up that morning by the sound of her ringtone. It was Helia.

"Hello?" She asked.

_"Morning."_ The voice replied at the other end, rather too bluntly for Flora's liking.

"Everything OK?" She asked. "You sound kinda... out of it."

_"Ummm... I'm gonna have to cancel our date this afternoon. I'm... busy."_

"What? Why?" She knew it wasn't a big deal, but tears were threatening to fall.

_"Ummm..."_ He was about to answer, when a voice came in the background.

_"Honey, have you told her yet?"_

_"Shhh! No!"_

_"Whoops, sorry honey!"_

Just then, the rest of the Winx came in, minus Musa.

"Helia... wh- who was that?" Flora asked shakily, not noticing the others in the room.

_"Oh... umm... well... OK, I'll explain everything later. Meet me in the forest. ASAP."_

And with that, he hung up.

Flora was shaking.

"Flora, you ok? You seem kinda... umm... shaky." Stella asked.

"I'm fine." replied Flora. "Where's Musa?"

"Oh, she's just gone to see Riven at Red Fountain. She'll be back later." said Tecna.

Flora looked at the time and ran out of the door. "Sorry, got to go!" She called.

The Winx looked at each other, confused.

Flora didn't want to tell them just yet. Not until she figured out what happened.


	2. The Decision

**A/N: Sorry yet again that this chapter is short! I figured out how to add chapters! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club (unfortunately)!**

Flora ran out into the woods, where she found Helia waiting for her. He looked serious. "Helia!" Flora exclaimed. She tried to pull him into a hug, but he refused it. "No. I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Questioned Flora.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this..."

"You can tell me anything!" Cried Flora. "I'm your girlfriend!"

"Well, umm... n- not really..." Stuttered Helia.

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Flora.

One tear rolled down her cheek as she waited, fearing the worst.

"Well... umm... I- I... have a new girlfriend."

Flora was silent for a moment, taking in what he had just said.

"W-what? How could you?" Cried Flora. "What did I ever do to you?"

"N-nothing!" Exclaimed Helia, defending himself. "Her and I are just so much better together."

"What? You always told me that _we_ were perfect for each other! Or at least that's what I thought..." Cried Flora. "Well, can I at least _meet_ the girl who stole my boyfriend?"

"Do y- fine." Sighed Helia. "Lucky for you I brought her here. Not so much for me though..."He muttered this last part under his breath.

The girl walked out of the trees, knowing she was wanted. The girl who Flora thought of as one of her best friends. The girl who cared so much for some and for others didn't give a damn. Musa.

"Musa? H- how could you?" Whispered Flora.

"Look, Flo, I- I di-" Musa began

"Look, honey, don't bother with the explanation." Helia said, putting his arm protectively around Musa. "Flora, we're done. Goodbye!"

Flora didn't say anything. She ran, until she finally reached her dorm, flung herself onto the bed, and cried. The rest of the Winx (minus Musa) heard Flora crying, and ran into her and Bloom's dorm. "Flora! Flora! What's happened?" asked Bloom, concerned for her friend.

"Helia... Musa!" Flora cried in between sobs.

"Shhh! Shhhh! What are you saying?" Layla said calmly.

Flora stopped crying long enough to say, "Helia dumped me for Musa!" and then started crying again.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh Flora..."

"How could she do that to you?!"

"It is completely illogical!"

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"In fact, yes, Layla, there is. Help me pack my bags. I am leaving Alfea and I'm leaving tonight! I can't stay here if Musa is." stated Flora.


	3. Leaving

**A/N: Hey! Just want to say sorry for the late-ish update! Been so caught up with school and homework. Also, I cannot explain how happy I am with all of your reviews! Please keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club (unfortunately)**

Flora and her friends (minus Musa) were in her and Bloom's dorm, sitting around. "Well, I'm gonna get packing! I have no time to waste! You guys helping?" asked Flora.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! We are _not_ helping our best friend leave Alfea!" exclaimed Bloom. "Am I right, guys?"

"Absolutely! We aren't going to give up our best friend!" cried Stella.

"Fine. Go. I'll pack by myself." said Flora flatly. The Winx left the room.

The next morning, the Winx awoke to find something surprising. "Winx! Come in here, _now_!" Bloom shouted. The girls found themselves with a shock. Flora was gone. All her plants, clothes, bags, shoes, gone. Layla put her head in her hands. "I can't believe she really left..."

"After all we went through..." whispered Bloom. Suddenly, the girls' thoughts were interrupted. "Morning, guys!" Musa. "Hey, what's with the sad faces?" Everyone stared at Musa sadly and/or angrily. "What?"

"'What'? That's all you have to say? After you stole our best friend's boyfriend and made her run away?" shouted Stella.

"What? Flora ran away? When? Where did she go? How did she get there? Why?" Musa cried.

"Yes. Yes. Last night. Don't know. Probably a portal. You." Stella said casually.

"Me? What do you mean me?" Musa asked, not understanding.

"Don't you remember? Helia dumped Flora because of _you_! _YOU_!" Layla screamed, and Stella and Tecna had to hold her back from destroying Musa.

Everyone went silent. Musa sat down. "M-me? Flora left be-because of m-me?" Musa stuttered.

The rest of the Winx nodded. Tears formed in Musa's eyes. She put her head in her hands. "I never meant t-to hurt her... I thought she and him had broken up... that's what Helia told me..."

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT HE SAID! HE WANTED TO HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" Layla screamed.

"Layla, you know I didn't mean it..." reasoned Musa.

"Sorry. I just got a bit mad." Layla said.

"So, now we need to go and find Flora. Should we tell Ms Faragonda?" asked Tecna.

The Winx shook took their heads. "So no then. Let's go! We need to set off as soon as possible!" said Tecna.

The winx transformed into their Sirenix and flew out the window.


	4. Finding Problems

**A/N: Heyo! Just want to again say how happy I am with all your reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club (unfortunately)!**

Meanwhile, Flora was in her home planet, Linphea. She sung to herself to pass the time. Her mother had sung her these songs when she was younger to cheer her up.

_Clarity - Zedd_

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life,_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time._

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends,_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

**_Chorus_**

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

When Flora finished, she sat down. She missed the others. But, she knew she must be strong. She had come here for a reason and that reason was for the best. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She whipped around, ready to transform. "Who's there?" she shouted.

"Us." Said a voice. Flora recognized that voice anywhere. Layla. The Winx. She connected two and two together. "You can come out." whispered Flora. Until she saw Musa. They connected eyes. Flora ran. And ran. As far as she could go. "Flora! STOP!" Bloom shouted. Flora kept going. Until she turned a corner. A scream. "FLORA!" screamed The Winx. "THE TRIX!" Flora shouted. The Winx ran faster. Flora had already transformed and was starting to attack. "Petal Hurricane!" Flora shouted. The others transformed. "Dragon Flame!" Bloom shouted. Nothing. "Nothing's working!" Stella shouted.

"Convergence!" Layla shouted.

"She's right!" Bloom shouted.

The Winx joined hands. "Winx, Convergence!" The Winx shouted. It hit the Trix. Again. Nothing.

"What?! That should've worked! If that didn't work, nothing will!" Stella shouted. Flora looked like she was thinking. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Winx, work together to put up a shield!" Flora shouted as she flew upwards.

The Winx put up a convergence shield. "FLORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Layla screamed.

"Something that I need to do. I _need_ to." Flora said calmly.

"Power of the Earth!" Flora shouted, and she started spinning. Quickly. Swirls of green and blue and pink spun out from around Flora and hit the Trix. They were just about to get up again when they were knocked out cold by the strength of Flora's magic.

After a few minutes of this, Flora fell to the ground. "FLORA!" screamed The Winx, running to her side. The Trix disappeared.

"She used up all of her powers performing that spell. I don't think she's ever used it before!" Tecna said, scanning Flora's still unconscious state.

"Then how and why in the name of Magix did she use it then?" Stella asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"Anyway, we'll find out about that later! Right now we need to get back to Alfea!" said Musa. Everyone else looked at her.

"What?" asked Musa.

"This is your fault, you know. She wouldn't have run away in the first place if you hadn't stolen her boyfriend." Layla said quietly.

"That was a mistake! Come on, guys! Can't you forgive me?"

"Not until Flora does. Which might be a while!" Bloom said, looking at Flora.

"Transportus!" shouted Stella.

One second later, they were back at Alfea. No one else was out as it was 9:00pm. None of the Winx were tired, just concerned for Flora.

The girls ran up to the Infirmary, where Nurse Chrissie was sitting at her desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" Bloom stepped forward, holding Flora in her arms. Nurse Chrissie looked at her in shock. "Come, come, here!" she said worriedly. "What happened?"

"Powers are gone. Completely. All of us were fighting the Trix, and nothing was working, not even a convergence! So Flora told us to put up a shield. She flew up and used the "Power of The Earth!" spell and afterwards collapsed!" briefed Tecna.

"Hmmm..." said Nurse Chrissie, taking Flora and laying her down on the bed, "Has she ever used that spell before?"

"Not that we know of." said Layla.

"So no then." Said Nurse Chrissie. "I'm afraid you will have to leave for a moment while I check up on Flora. Come back in an hour, OK?"

"OK!" said the Winx.

~1 hour later~

"Hey Nurse Chri-" Layla said, until she stopped when she saw how grave Nurse Chrissie's face looked.

"Everything OK?" asked Musa.

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Bloom. Nurse Chrissie went silent at Bloom's question.

"I- I- don't really know how to say this..." stuttered Nurse Chrissie.

"Well? Is she going to be OK?" asked Stella, nervously.

Nurse Chrissie just decided to go out and say it. "No."


	5. What Have I Done?

**Heyo everyone! Before I say anything, I would just like to give a shout-out to my best friend who has just joined the FanFiction world, lizzylou xx , you are the BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**Umm... I have kinda edited the first and second chapters of this story, I read through the whole story at one point and realized how much they... umm...(how do I put this nicely for myself?) ...sucked. I just edited some parts that helped the story to flow a bit more, I think it all happened a bit too quickly. So check out the update if you want!**

**So, thank you so much for all of your reviews, for both Crystal Tears ****_and _****Screaming Flames, so I give you Crystal Tears: Chapter 5!**

**P.S, I am having a GARGANTUAN (Is that a word? Anyway, it's BIG) case of writer's block, but I will be back on track soon enough xx**

"Wh- wh- what do you mean, n-no?" stuttered Layla. The Winx all cried out at Layla's question, wanting to know the answer.

"Well, what I mean is... ummm-" But, before Nurse Chrissie could answer, a flash of green light appeared, surrounding Flora's body.

"What is happening?" asked Layla.

" I- I- don't know!" exclaimed Nurse Chrissie. Then they realised it. Flora was transforming! When she had landed, The Winx immediately started crowding round her. "Flora!" they exclaimed.

"My head..." said Flora. Suddenly, her legs buckled under her and her new fairy form disappeared. Luckily, the Winx were there to catch her and they took her over to the bed to sit down. Nurse Chrissie went over to Flora and asked her calmly, "How are you feeling?"

"Umm..." said Flora. "Dizzy, my head aches, and I have no idea what is going on."

"Ok, here are some pills for the dizziness and the headache, but I can't answer the last one. Winx?" And with that, Nurse Chrissie left.

"Well, what happened?" Asked Flora, swallowing the pills.

"Ummm, you may or may not have used a spell called Power of The Earth and defeated the Trix and, like, fell unconscious." said Stella, quickly.

"Wait- did you say Power of The Earth?" asked Flora, looking worried.

"Yeah, why?" Said Stella.

"Oh no..." whispered Flora putting her head into her hands. "What have I done?"

"Wh-" said Bloom.

"No." Said Flora, interrupting her.

"Bu-" said Tecna.

"No." Said Flora, interrupting her.

"Listen, what-" said Stella.

"No." Said Flora, interrupting her. "Just- just leave me be."

The Winx left, confused as to why Flora would act like that. They discussed it when they came outside.

"I have no idea what just happened. You guys?" Asked Stella. The Winx shook their heads.

Meanwhile, in the Infirmary, Flora was alone. Tears were streaming down her face. "Miele..." She whispered to herself. "I'm so sorry..."

The Winx managed to hear this statement. They were all silent, but the looks on their faces said "What the hell?!"

~~ NEXT DAY~~

The Winx awoke, to find Ms Faragonda knocking at their door. Stella quickly cast a spell so they were all dressed, and Musa opened the door, rubbing her eyes. "Wha- Oh, good morning, Ms Faragonda!" She immediately stood up straight when she saw who was at the door.

"Get the rest of the Winx in here, I have urgent news, about Flora." Upon hearing this, the Winx didn't even need to be asked to come outside.

"What is it? Is she OK?" Asked Bloom.

"Well, do you really want me to tell you?"

"YES!" Screamed the Winx, not caring that it was Ms Faragonda they were addressing.

"She's gone."


	6. The Reason

**Hi everyone! I'm REALLY excited about this chapter, so I'm just going to get straight to it! So I give you: Crystal Tears, Chapter 6.**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Stella. "Again, seriously?"

"Stella!" Shouted the Winx.

"Yes, she is gone, but I have a feeling that I know where she is, and you're not going to like it." Said Ms Faragonda.

"Well, tell us anyway! We're going to find out eventually, why not now?" Asked Layla, worried for Flora.

"Fine..." Said Ms Faragonda, reluctantly. "Let's go to my office."

"Now, you see, that 'Power of the Earth' spell that Flora used is only from Linphea. It is they key to destroy any enemy you wish, but it has a costly price." Explained Ms Faragonda.

"What is it?" Asked Bloom, warily.

"It will send your name into the ball an extra 50 times, giving you a certain chance to get a place in the Games." Explained Ms Faragonda.

"What is that?" Asked Stella. By now the whole of the Winx were super worried.

"It is where 2 boys and 2 girls from every village in Linphea (there are 12 villages), are chosen at random to fight to the death in an arena. Their powers are taken away, and only one person, the winner, escapes."

"W-what? Is Flora going to fight to the death?" Asked Musa, worried. "In an arena, with 23 OTHER PEOPLE?!"

"Oh, no, no!" Exclaimed Ms Faragonda. "Flora is no longer able to be chosen for the Games, she is over the age limit of 17." The Winx breathed a sigh of relief.

"But wait," said Stella. "If Flora can't be entered, why did she run away? Why does she care?"

"As she cannot be entered, but she used the spell, the extra 50 names go in for her closest in-age-group family member, Miele." Replied Ms Faragonda.

"But what can she do about it?" Asked Bloom. The Winx murmured in agreement to Bloom's question.

"Flora may not be able to be chosen, but she can still volunteer in her sister's place. The volunteer age-limit is 20 years of age."

"So is that what she went to do? Volunteer in her sister's place?" Asked Tecna.

"I'm afraid so." Replied Ms Faragonda.

"But, Flora is a strong fairy, she can do it, right?" Said Musa, trying to enlighten the mood.

"But she doesn't have her powers, remember? They are taken away before you start!" Snapped Stella.

"Oh yeah..." said Musa.

"Girls, we _must_ do something!" Exclaimed Bloom. "How can we stop her?!"

"We can't." Whispered Layla. "We all know how much she loves Miele."

"But there must be some way..." Whispered Bloom.

"Bloom, you and Flora are the only ones of us with a sister, or a sibling, for that matter. You of all of us should know how she feels." Said Stella.

"How would you feel if Daphne was about to be sent into an arena to fight to the death? Would you volunteer for her?" Asked Tecna.

"Umm... well... y-yes, I would! I care enough for Daphne to risk my life for her!" Said Bloom.

"Good!" Said Tecna. "But that leaves us with one problem... Flora isn't really going to be letting Miele fight to the death without her powers anytime soon..."

The Winx sighed in defeat.

"I will let you think about what you want to do. You may go." Said Ms Faragonda. The Winx left the room, deep in thought.

But the girls had been to busy to read the note:

_I'm sorry._

_~ Flora_


	7. Goodbye

**Hello everyone! Here is the 7th chapter of Crystal Tears! I have been writing it on my phone... which I didn't think I'd lost! No! What are you saying?! Hee...hee? Well, anyway, I found it :) YAY :)**

**By the way, under the request of Guest A, I have changed Josh into Harry!**

Flora had left the previous night, to go to Linphea. Now, it was afternoon, and the Winx and Specialists (minus Helia) waited anxiously in front of the screen. Ms Faragonda had called them into her office to watch the Reaping, the ceremony where the boy and girl from each village in Linphea were chosen at random to fight to the death in an arena. The watched in silence. "Welcome, and happy Games of Fire! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour! Ladies first!" Exclaimed the escort. The young adults were now tense with fear. They watched as the escort pulled a tiny slip of paper out of the ball. That slip could change the course of their lives forever.

The escort pulled apart the slip and called,

"Miele, Fairy of Flowers!"

Miele had fear in her eyes, like Flora, her mother, and the Winx. Miele hesitated, before walking up the aisle. Flora ran out behind her as the guards led her up to the stage.

"Miele, Miele!" Shouted Flora.

Miele turned around as Flora ran at the guards who blocked her.

"I volunteer!" She screamed. "I volunteer as tribute."

Flora ran up to Miele and they shared a hug. As Flora released, she said,

"Miele, get out of here!"

"No!" screamed Miele.

"Go find mom!"

"NOO!"

"Go find mom!" She said more firmly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm so sorry!"

As Miele was refusing to leave, Flora's childhood friend, Liam, ran up the aisle, carrying the crying, screaming Miele to her mother, who was shaking.

The Winx now had silent tears running down their faces.

"What drama that was!" Exclaimed the escort. "And who might you be?"

"Flora, Guardian Fairy of Linphea, Fairy of Nature." She replied weakly.

"Well, I'll bet my coat that was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yes..."

"And now for the boys!" The Winx were confused. How could this lady stay so cheery, having to pick out names of children to fight to the death for her city's entertainment?

She picked out one more slip of paper, from a different ball. "Harry, Wizard of Trees!" She trilled. He walked up stage.

"Now we have our male and female tributes, Flora and Harry! Let's have a round of applause!" Silence. That's because everyone else were showing the farewell symbol of Village 12, kissing the three middle fingers of your left hand and holding them up in the air. Flora and Harry did the same. They both looked close to tears.

"Now, shake hands!" trilled the escort. They both shook hands reluctantly. They were then taken into the Village Building to get ready to say their farewells. The Winx were now in tears, their boyfriends holding them close.

"W-we should g-go and say..." Musa didn't want to continue, but everyone knew what she meant.

"Transportus!" Shouted Stella, and the next thing they knew, they were inside Linphea, in the Village 12 Building, getting ready to say goodbye to their best friend. Miele and her mother went in first. The Winx and the Specialists could hear cries of, "You promise you'll win?" and, "Nooooo!" when they were pulled out by the guard.

They were next up. Flora looked in shock at them and pulled them all into a hug. "I'll miss you all so much!" She choked.

"You still have a chance of winning though, right?" Asked Stella.

"Yes," Flora replied. "but there are 24 of us guys, and only one comes out. By the way, where's Helia?"

"Oh, he didn't watch the Reaping at all, even though he knew about it." Explained Brandon, who got a punch in the arm from Stella. "Hey! I wasn't finished! Now, I think he feels guilty for breaking up with you."

"He could have at least come to say goodbye..." whispered Flora. Musa felt really guilty for all the trouble she had caused between the two, it had travelled as far as not saying goodbye when Flora could be dead in two weeks' time! She pulled them in for one more hug.

"Goodbye!" They all said.

"Alright, time to go!" Said the guard. They were all pulled out, with the Winx in tears.

Next in went Flora's childhood friend, Liam, who had gone up to take Miele away. The Winx were allowed to stay outside the door until Liam had come out, as he was the last visitor. They heard things like, "You're stronger than they are!" and, "Try and get you hands on a bow." Flora began to protest at this. "If they don't have one, make one."

The Winx and Specialists were confused as to why Flora would want a bow. She had no skill in using one, as far as they knew. They heard one last sentence just before Liam was pulled out, which made their hearts drop.

"Liam, please, don't let them starve!" Flora sounded as if she was in tears.

"OK, everybody out!" Said the guard, pushing everyone out of the building with their best friend inside, maybe never to be seen in person again.


	8. The March

**Hey everyone! Before I say anything else, I would just like to apologise for not updating in FOREVER!**

**I have just been really busy with school, and handling my REALLY annoying bestie (just kidding Lizzy!)! So yeah...**

**Here are some of the replies for the reviews you guys have sent me:**

**The13thVasilisa: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Guest ih: What do you mean?**

**Guest Hunger Winx: I LOVE YOUR NAME :) It's, like, two of my favourite things in one!**

**Guest A: You are very welcome :)**

**xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx: Just saying, I chose Liam because he is the person that plays Gale in the Hunger Games, and I changed it to Harry because Guest A wanted me to. Do you like 1D?**

**Guest winx: I know right!**

**Oh, and by the way, I am thinking of changing this to a Hunger Games Crossover, what do you guys think? Please reply with your opinion. I will only change it if the majority of the reviews want me to.**

**Just a warning, this chapter has two bleeped out (the ** thingy) swear words to add to the recklessness and depth of the character. Sorry if this offends (I don't know why it would) or annoys you in any way. So this chapter is a T rating at the moment... If you don't mind the swear words, then you are making my life sooooooo much easier here. :0)**

**Thank you!**

**OK, I'm going to stop talking now...**

****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (awkward silence) ... ... ****

**Enjoy the story!**

The Winx and the Specialists were up early, pacing round the dorm room, waiting for Ms Faragonda to call them to watch the Tribute March and the Interviews, even though they knew very well that they weren't until 8:00 that night. They were all just nervous for their friend.

It may not seem like it, but this was the night that made a difference between life and death. If you made a good impression on the crowd at the Interview, you got 'Followers'. These were people who favoured you as a tribute, and who your Teacher convinced to give valuable gifts to the tributes, like water, food, or medicine.

The March was where the designer assigned to each village made costumes for the tributes, based on that village's speciality.

Every minute seemed like hours until, finally, they were called by Ms Faragonda. They all sat in front of the screen, with their fingers crossed.

Finally, the parade started. None of the teenagers in the room paid any attention to any of the other carriages, except the final one. Because in that was Flora.

She was wearing a bright pink gown, with an uneven hemline of bright blue flowers, her hair was flowing behind her, and it had pink and blue flowers in, matching her dress. Flora's village provided flowers to the City, helping it to look beautiful. The Winx and their boyfriends were speechless. Flora was waving, and blowing kisses to the crowd. When they had all reached the center of the plaza, having done a complete circuit, the President gave a small speech. "Happy Fire Games! I can see we have a very promising set of Tributes this year! Good luck to all, and for next year..." The crowd joined in. "May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

The Tributes all went inside to get ready for the Interviews. After about an hour of tutoring and dressing, everyone came out onto the stage. the female tribute of Village 1 went first, then the male, and so on. The Winx and Specialists watched everyone's interviews carefully, seeing what Flora was up against. They all appeared to be well trained and prepared for the Games, and everyone grew nervous. What about Flora? Would she even last a day in the arena?

There was one tribute in particular who caught their eye. Her name was Shayden, and she was the fairy of winter. she was from Village 4, the village of forestry and trees.

"Nice to meet you, Shayden. Looking forward to the weeks ahead?" The announcer asked.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I'm not!" She snapped.

"OK, wrong question. What do you think of the other tributes? Do you think you have a chance?"

"I don't care, to be honest with you. All I know about the other tributes is that we are all here by chance. An _unfair _chance. Heck, even our _guardian fairy _is here, and her job is to protect us all. _All _of us. Everyone in this room. Everyone on this _planet_. But did you try and get her out of this? No. None of us are here because we want to be. We are all here because of _you_! F**king _you_!" Everyone gasped at her language. "Yeah, you heard that right! This is all _your _fault! Every single f**king one of you!"

"OK, do you have a talent you would like to share with us?" The announcer asked, shaken up by her outburst.

"Yes, in fact, I do." She said. Flora had a bad feeling about this. Shayden used her magic to make an axe appear in her hands. "And that is to kill you!" She threw the axe at the announcer's head as soon as she said _kill_.

"Winter Rose!"

Before the axe could hit his head, vines had grown from the ground, creating a wall between the announcer and the axe. Everyone turned to Flora, who had cast the spell.

"Thank you, Flora." The announcer said as Shayden was dragged off stage by a guard. Everyone cheered.

The other tributes went by so slowly for the Winx, they just wanted to see their best friend.

Then up came her turn.


	9. Wide Awake

**Hi guys! At my grandparent's house now, and it is 9:30pm. Yesterday I stayed up on the computer until 1:30am, and I am TIRED. Good thing I have the next chapter pre-written! And my grandparents don't mind when I go to sleep, so once I went to bed at 5:00am...**

**BIG NEWS ALERT! I am now a beta reader! So, if you wish for me to help you with your stories, just ask! Check out my beta profile if you want!**

**Songs always have a way of fitting perfectly into these stories that I write. I mean, 'God knows that I tried seeing the bright side'? Does that sound like Flora or what? She tried looking at the bright side, but it didn't work!**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

Flora stunned the crowd when she walked down to the stage. She was wearing a strapless hot pink dress that went down to her knee with a black leather waistcoat. On her hands she was wearing netted black fingerless gloves. She was wearing black heels. Her hair was straightened, and it had neon pink streaks, while the rest was her usual honey blond. She was wearing black lipstick and mascara.

The Winx weren't very... ummm... happy, with her change in look. But the audience seemed to love it! Cheers erupted as soon as she sat down.

"Well, well! Before I say anything else, I would like to thank you again for saving me from the axe murderer earlier. Why?"

"I thought, as long as I am doing my job, I may as well do it right!" Flora said.

"Thank you. Anyway, _fashion alert_! This is very different to the flowery girl we saw in the carriage! Why?"

"Me and my designer... well, we just thought it would be nice for a change." Flora smiled.

"OK. Are you feeling confident?"

"A little. What worries me the most is not coming back to fulfil my duties as Guardian Fairy, or seeing my friends ever again. Also, when I was at Alfea, I would send my family little things, like food and water, to keep them striving. I-I don't know who will do that anymore if I die..." A tear rolled down Flora's cheek.

"Don't worry about that! I think everyone here is rooting for you, right?" He turned to the crowd as cheers burst out from below. "You will get plenty of followers, I'll bet."

"Thanks." Flora laughed.

"Well, all of that aside, let us move onto why everyone is talking about you. The Reaping. You volunteered for Miele. How did you know to be there?"

"I came back to Linphea a few weeks back, and we ran into our worst enemies, the Trix. We couldn't stop them, so I-I used the Power Of The Earth spell, before realising that I had put Miele's name in the ball 50 more times, so I came to volunteer for her."

"Oh sweetie! So cute! So. Do you have a talent you would like to share with us?"

"Yes, in fact. I do. But can I make a call first?" Flora asked.

"Sure, take your time."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." And she ran off stage.

The Winx thought as to who Flora was calling. They got their answer as Layla's phone started ringing. "Flora!" They all exclaimed as Layla put it on speaker.

"Hey guys. I miss you all so much. Are the guys with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is Helia with them?"

"Umm... yeah. Why?"

"Just... make sure he is watching, OK? I miss you all, got to go!"

"Bye Flora, miss you!" She hung up and they all turned back to the T.V.

"OK, Brian, everything is sorted! I'm ready!"

"Great! I can see you have a guitar with you. Are you singing?"

Flora nodded.

"Great, you can start!"

"Thanks." She started playing the guitar.

_**Wide Awake ~ Katy Perry**_

**_I'm wide awake_**

**_I'm wide awake_**

**_I'm wide awake_**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I was in the dark<em>**  
><strong><em>I was falling hard<em>**  
><strong><em>With an open heart<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>How did I read the stars so wrong?<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>And now it's clear to me<em>**  
><strong><em>That everything you see<em>**  
><strong><em>Ain't always what it seems<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I was dreaming for so long<em>**

**_I wish I knew then_**  
><strong><em>What I know now<em>**  
><strong><em>Wouldn't dive in<em>**  
><strong><em>Wouldn't bow down<em>**  
><strong><em>Gravity hurts<em>**  
><strong><em>You made it so sweet<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til I woke up on<em>**  
><strong><em>On the concrete<em>**

**_Falling from cloud nine_**  
><strong><em>Crashing from the high<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm letting go tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine<em>**

**_I'm wide awake_**  
><strong><em>Not losing any sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>I picked up every piece<em>**  
><strong><em>And landed on my feet<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>Need nothing to complete myself, no<em>**

**_I'm wide awake_**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I am born again<em>**  
><strong><em>Out of the lion's den<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't have to pretend<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's too late<em>**  
><strong><em>The story's over now, the end<em>**

**_I wish I knew then_**  
><strong><em>What I know now<em>**  
><strong><em>Wouldn't dive in<em>**  
><strong><em>Wouldn't bow down<em>**  
><strong><em>Gravity hurts<em>**  
><strong><em>You made it so sweet<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til I woke up on<em>**  
><strong><em>On the concrete<em>**

**_Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_**  
><strong><em>I'm crashing from the high<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm falling from cloud nine<em>**

**_I'm wide awake_**  
><strong><em>Thunder rumbling<em>**  
><strong><em>Castles crumbling<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>I am trying to hold on<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>God knows that I tried<em>**  
><strong><em>Seeing the bright side<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm not blind anymore...<em>**

**_I'm wide awake_**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**

**_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_**  
><strong><em>I'm crashing from the high<em>**  
><strong><em>You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm falling from cloud nine<em>**

**_I'm wide awake_**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm wide awake<em>**

Cheers erupted from the crowd once again.

"Wowee! Miss Flora, that was amazing!"

"Thank you, Brian, and it was lovely talking to you today. Bye everyone!"

"Bye Flora!"


	10. Training

**Hey everybody! 16RedPoppet is back and raring to go!**

**ITS THE BIG CHAPTER 10!**

**Sorry it's short, but I decided I had left you in the dark for too long.**

**By the way, sorry if the last half of this chapter is full of typos, I am writing this on my IPad and it seems to think stuff like Winroom dorm, or Staredstart are words. It's utterly crap at spelling, you see.**

**Review replies:**

**Guest Sneha: I laughed when I read your review, and now he thinks he ****_has _****to get back together with her!**

**Guest winxgirl11: Thank you for making my life easier!**

**Guest: Thanks :0)**

**Elkel2001: Thanks :0)**

**I realised that I had posted some of these in the wrong order, so I had to edit them a bit so it made sense. (My reaction when I found out about the order wrongness (?): Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...)**

** Well, that's all of me this chapter, see you in the next one!**

Ms Faragonda gave the Winx a special screen to watch the training sessions of the Games. You didn't get any coaching, or talks, you just went in there and showed them what you could do.

The Winx sat down too watch Flora's go. She looked very confident. She walked in and waited for the GamePlanners to let her begin. When she started, she went straight to the right section and grabbed a bow and a sheath of arrows.

The Winx were confused. Since when did Flora, loving, caring, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly Flora, know how to use a bow and arrow?

Flora walked confidently over to the glass targets. She gripped an arrow and set it into the bow.

"You have ten targets, and ten seconds to shoot them all. Your ten second countdown starts... now."

Flora moved almost in a blur. The only thing you could hear was the shattering of the glass targets. This utterly shocked the Winx, as they knew very well that the glass was only designed to shatter if you hit a bullseye.

"Your time is up. All ten targets shattered."

The Winx were... well... there is no proper way to describe what they were feeling. Shocked, flabbergasted, were both understatements of understatements of understatements.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..."

The only person not watching was Helia. He sat at his desk back at Red Fountain. He sat there, staring into space, wishing he had gone to say goodbye, to make things right with her.

He decided to go and watch Flora's training- well, results. Helia knew he had already missed the training. He ran down the stairs, hopped onto his leva bike, and rode to Alfea at top speed.

He ran into the Winx's dorm room, sat down, and stared at the screen intently. He didn't say a word.

Musa lay on his lap, watching the screen. Musa suddenly felt an instant dislike to Flora. She it wasn't her fault Helia dumped Flora. Maybe he just thought that Flora wasn't good enough for him.

"Come on honey, watching this training session is boring. Let's go."

Helia shook his head.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeease?!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

That annoyed Musa a lot. She stormed out of the room, humiliated.

"The results are in."

This got everyone's attention away from Musa.

The highest score you could get was 10. Most people got 5, or 6, but highest so far was 7.

They watched as Flora's picture flashed onto the screen. 9.5!

Cheers could be heard throughout the walls of Alfea. Ms Griselda came up to the dorm and exclaimed, "What is all this noi- Oh! Sorry! I didn't realise it was you. What score did Flora get in her training?"

"9.5!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Very good! I understand your excitement, but, please, keep the noise down!"

"Yes, Ms Griselda." Everyone exclaimed. After she left, everyone continued cheering, quieter than before.

But the person whose heart was cheering the most was Helia's. Because he knew that Flora would come back. To her friends. To Alfea. To him.


	11. Fate

**Hi! It's half term, and I am staying at my grandparents' house with my *cough-annoying bitch of a-cough* sister.**

**This chapter is incredibly short, I know, but I wanted it to be like that. Don't worry, the next few chapters after this will be longer.**

**Enjoy! And have a great half term!**

Today was the day. Everyone was terrified. They all crowded into the school grounds, watching the screen.

Waiting.

For Flora's life to be put at risk. To be thrown into the hands of Fate.

Everyone was worried. Because they knew Fate was merciless. It forgave no one.

24. That number would decrease for each and everyday. Until it reached 1. No one knew who that 1 person was.

For all they knew, their friend could be dead by sunset_._ _Could_. Because no one could tell who would live and who would die. Only Fate could decide.

Because there was no telling what would be in that arena. Only Fate knows. Fate doesn't know what it is doing until it has done it.

Fate and Time are two things that are similar. They can cause sadness and joy. They can change the world.

But Time is a concept. It doesn't change the world. It gives things a chance to. Time gives people a chance.

Fate is evil. It changes the world. Time doesn't change the world. It gives Fate a chance to. Fate doesn't give things a chance. Fate destroys. Fate hurts.

They heard the countdown as the Tributes rose from the ground.

Time. It was giving Fate a chance to decide how those people's lives will end.

All the Tributes looked weak. Of course. They had all just had their powers taken away.

By that time, anyone who was everyone was crowding round Alfea. All eyes were fixed on the screen in front of them.

"Come on Flora..." The Winx thought.

"Three..."

"You can do this Flora!"

"Two..."

"Win for Village 12, for all of us!"

"One..."

Fate had decided.

"Go."


	12. Poisoned Axe

**Helloooooo there, fellow fanficters! I am finally back, after... A long time. I have been busy with school, and homework, and Screaming Flames. Plus, I wanted to leave you guys hanging for a little- well, I say a little, but I mean a long, long - while, to give you guys time to determine Flora's fate and all that jazz.**

**And sorry this chapter is short!**

**I am now changing this rating to a T, due to the violence 'n' stuff. It is the G****ames, after all.**

**By the way, the Lylatopia is the Cornucopia.**

***All Scooby Doo Mystery Inc. fans should know why I chose this name, if you have watched the last few episodes. If anyone guesses, you get a special mention ;)**

**Well, let us get onto the Games.**

She searched the arena, only now realising just how many people she knew were here. Her closest friends...

_Rosie..._

_Primrose..._

_Aaron..._

_Lily..._

_Poppy..._

_Leon..._

_Sam..._

But now, they all had the same murderous looks in their eyes. And they were too far in for Flora to retrieve them.

She shook her head. _'You have no time for that, Flora! Look for useful items!" _She thought to herself.

Flora had had her eye on the black and gold bow, lying in wait by the Lylatopia. She waited with bated breath as the countdown hit one.

_"Fate had decided."_

_"Go."_

Flora ran ahead as her rivals began to grab the easier, closer items.

She was just a few metres away from the bow as she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She screamed, and she quickly glanced at the knife which had buried itself in her arm.

She removed the knife, and the pain only became worse. She grabbed a bag off the ground and used it to shield her arm.

She was just about to reach the bow when someone else got it first.

_Primrose..._

Primrose laughed manically, before aiming an arrow at Flora.

Flora hesitated.

_"There is no time for friendship here, Flora..."_

A sudden wave of confidence surged through her as she decided what to do.

"Give me that!" Flora screamed, before taking the blood covered knife and holding it to Primrose's throat. Primrose looked shocked.

"There is no time for friendship here, Primrose..." And Flora made a single movement. She didn't quite know what it was, until the booming voice came overhead.

"23!" The girl collapsed to the ground. Flora deftly grabbed the bow and ran.

An axe came flying at her waist. She sensed it coming, and used her bag to shield herself. She didn't know what was in the bag, but she took the risk anyway.

The axe flew into the bag, but it only just managed to hold it, for the tiniest corner still made it's way into Flora's side.

A severe stinging sensation began to flow through her body as the realisation hit her that she shouldn't have felt that much pain, and that something was wrong with the axe.

She screamed once again, and ran faster.

She lifted the bag away from her hip, so the axe could remove itself from her body.

She ran into the forest as the Blood Battle by the Lylatopia continued, and the number of tributes continued to drop.

"22!"

"21!"

"20!"

"19!"

Flora felt the sharp, bitter winds aggravate the pain from her injuries.

Holding in a scream, she ran until night fell, and until she felt she was far enough away from the rest of the tributes.

"18!"

The number of tributes dying was now at a rate of one or two every five to six hours.

She climbed up into a nearby tree and removed the axe from the bag. Flora began opening the bag with her right hand, since she still couldn't quite use her left hand.

Inside the bag, she found some poisonous berries, called nibiru* berries. One bite, and they could kill you.

Flora dug a little deeper, and found a vile of poison, along with a small notebook with which poisons were which, and what they could do if they got into your bloodstream.

Flora gasped. She knew there was _something_ wrong with the axe.

"Poison..." She whispered.

The axe was poisoned.

She grabbed the axe, wiped off her blood, and saw that there was a purple/black colour on it. She knew it wasn't her blood.

The metal was made poisoned. Some evil person had made an axe with poisoned metal.

She looked in the contents of the notebook, and found the poisoned metal page.

_Knives_

_Bows_

_Axes_

_Rings_

She looked on the page that read Axes.

Poison colour... Purple/Black.

It was called Perugundu metal.

Once it touched your bloodstream, you had to be healed as soon as possible.

_"These Games had better end fast..."_

Because unless she was healed quickly upon leaving the arena, she would die whether she survived the Games or not.


	13. Great Start

**Hello there! I'm back, and with a new chapter of Crystal Tears.**

**First of all, holy shit! Has it been that long since I updated?! So sorry.**

**I'm kind of... Uh... OBSESSED with Wattpad. I have my own story on there, and two fanfictions about The Script.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**...Wait...**

**I can't remember where I left off.**

**Oops.**

**Be right back! Just going to... Uh, re read the last chapter.**

**...**

**...**

**Back!**

**I've just written it, and sorry it's so short.**

**I just want to get back in the swing of things.**

**I'd rather give you half a page of decent writing than two pages of shit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Helia P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't watch my ex girlfriend being practically shredded apart.

No fucking way was I watching _that._

So I left.

I pushed through the crowds, leaving behind the stubborn cries of the Winx and the guys, calling for me to stay.

I didn't listen to them.

I mindlessly walked on.

Through the woods.

Past the rivers.

And before I knew it, I had reached the clearing.

The clearing where I had shattered Flora's heart with her best friend.

And I didn't care.

I didn't even apologise, or say goodbye.

And now I had to watch her die on live T.V.

Yeah, yeah.

I wasn't being the most optimistic, but what can I say?

It's the truth.

Why should I have to say that she'll be alright?

We can hope, yeah, but I know that she won't live through this.

She knows that.

Everyone standing in that courtyard knows that.

It had been a few hours and already she's been stabbed, and had an axe buried in her hip.

Great start.

Great start to the games which Flora will never leave.


End file.
